This invention generally relates to a pet toy. In particular, this invention relates to a variable sound-emitting toy for a pet, that when manipulated by a user will produce and emit variable sounds by singular and/or collective methods.
There are a number of non-electronic variable sound-emitting toys in the prior art for entertaining and stimulating their users with sound, often pets or children. The history of non-electronic, variable sound-emitting toys has generally involved solutions, which require both the purposeful rotation of the toy and gravity to emit sound through the conventional use of one or more mechanical sound tube devices. Furthermore, the prior art requires these toys to be altogether constructed of fabricated materials of an inflexible nature (i.e. rigid PVC plastic) to carry the sound tube device(s), thus inhibiting free play therewith. In addition, toys of the prior art generally require direct supervision; as for pet usage, the animal's likely desire to chew will result in damage or destruction of the toy and endanger the health or safety of the animal.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,679,927 discloses a toy, which emits sound as it is moved, comprising: a toy body of formed plastic (PVC) material, which is inflexible in nature; and a plurality of mechanically-operated sound tubes carried within the article body. The result is that the toy will only emit substantial amounts of sound if it is purposefully rotated on its axis to create a sound. Said particular handling requirements prevent sound while toy axis is stationary or when pet is exerting physical or oral compression onto the toy, thus depriving the pet of playful or fanciful sounds. Such limited stimulation reduces the likelihood that a user, such as a pet, will be sufficiently interested in the toy to use as intended. 
U.S. Pat. No. 5,590,875 provides another example of such a device. The device disclosed in that patent provides a hollow plastic baseball with external openings to allow airflow therethrough carrying a single sound tube. The sound tube produces sound only when the sliding whistle is moved along the tube by gravity, or by the forces involved in throwing the ball. Accordingly, the ball will emit noise only when the tube is properly oriented relative to the ground, or thrown in a manner to create movement of the sliding whistle. The result is that the ball will only emit substantial amounts of sound if it is handled purposefully in said manner so as to create the sound.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a variable sound-emitting toy for a pet, which overcomes the limitations of existing non-electronic, variable sound-emitting toys.
A further need exists to provide a toy for a pet that incorporates the additional sensory attractions whereby sound is emitted upon movement and/or when the toy is physically compressed or expansively decompressed, further providing the capability to selectively deliver a multitude of variable sounds by various methods to keep the target user's attention once engaged, whereby an animal will frequent the toy on its own initiative more often, thereby improving its physical condition, health, and mental alertness through its own efforts.
A further need exists to provide a toy for a pet, which provides a visual attraction that is of an appropriate size and shape to engage the target user's attention.
A further need exists to provide a toy for a pet, which delivers the desired handling, texture and feel, as the greater part of the present invention's mass is soft and flexible.